


66 e-mails and counting

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Relationship Problems, Sam is a lesbian, e-mailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Sam and Wes develop a friendship over their shared affection for a certain ghost boy, but there's a quarantine, so it happens primarily over e-mail. And seriously. Who even emails anymore?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, Sam Manson/OC, Sam Manson/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Kudos: 38





	66 e-mails and counting

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic isn't even really a fic. It's almost entirely a (slightly rewritten to fit the format, with a slightly altered timeline for believability) transcript of the literal conversations me and AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying (the other author of this series, if they ever post their stuff :P ) have had as Sam (me) and Wes (them). There is no possible way I could have included everything that happened in our RP, or ended it in any sort of satisfying way (the RP is still going on) but I did my best. It belongs here.
> 
> I wanna warn you guys that this one gets a little dark at one point. It isn't really very descriptive, but Dan shows up and he convinces Wes (and everyone) he's Danny, which means he actually kisses an adult when he himself is 15. I know this is gross and also a big no-no. CLEARLY, it is. It might seem like it's treated as "meh, whatever" here because of the format but I promise you it's not. If you've read some of the other fics in this series you might even have come across the one where Dan's appearance in the RP is touched upon more seriously.
> 
> Also yeah, there are typos. These are emails between teenagers.
> 
> Ami belongs to ameliaporteramitypark on Tumblr if you wanna check her out. 
> 
> That being said, let me end this super long author's note.

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** I spy with my little eye...

**** Someone with a crush on a ghost boy. You know who I mean. I think you should know that I still don’t trust you, but on the other hand, Danny seems to be really happy when he talks about you (and you’re all he talks about). Don’t tell me I’m wrong. Has he gone intangible around you? That’s his signature move.

Peace

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye…

**** Okay, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Danny fell through the table during breakfast yesterday, and he fell out of bed this morning, and sometimes he sinks through the floor, but that’s totally normal! He told me it happens all the time and I believe him. I mean, I’ve been basically stuck at his house bc of this quarantine and I’ve seen it happen a couple of times now, so…

It’s fair that you don’t trust me. I wouldn’t trust me either.

I don’t know how to end emails.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Of course it’s happened a couple of times now! Because he likes you. Anyway. I don’t know why I’m emailing you. Who even emails anymore? But I’m really bored. Being stuck at home all day is TORTURE.

What’re you up to over there? Is Danny being a good host? Or, y’know, a gHost?

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye…

**** Ha ha. Very funny. He’s a g(reat)Host, for your information. I helped him fight Ember yesterday and we ended up on the news together, though. I sure hope my parents don’t see that…

I feel you on the boredom. I’m bored, too. I’m sorry to hear you don’t like it at home!

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Wes, dude, I think all of Amity Park saw that. There’s fanart of you and Phantom on Tumblr. People are filling Phantom’s askbox. You know how shippers are. Can’t blame them, either. I mean, Ember was throwing around some significant love spells and you two barely seemed affected.

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye…

**** Danny said it’s because I was wearing the specter deflector and he’s immune, but of course Amity Park’s citizens don’t know that. My parents definitely saw it, btw. My mom called me to yell about my obsession with ghosts. She thinks being at the Fentons’ isn’t good for me, but she also doesn’t know where else I could go. My parents don’t want me to come home and be exposed to Corona, if that’s even what my dad has.

How are things at home for you?

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Wes, buddy, that’s not how it works. Danny sure wasn’t immune before, and the Fenton earphones protect you from the music, but the specter deflector sure doesn’t!

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye…

**** … You’re messing with me.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Nope.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye…

**** Maybe it’s because he got a lot stronger since the last time Ember tried to brainwash him?

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Then why does he keep going intangible around you? Wait, let me answer that. So far his track record of people he’s gone intangible around is Paulina, Valerie, Dash and now you. So all of the people he’s liked, basically.

I know Danny, and I know I’m right.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Okay, so say Danny did like me, why wouldn’t he just tell me? Also he literally just broke up with Dash, who he was very much into. I’ve just been here while he’s been going through a rough time. Any chemistry we might have, or whatever, is just because of that. Danny obviously doesn’t like me like that. I know I’M right because I’ve been right before. Y’know, about him actually being Inviso’bil. Or Phantom, I guess.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Funny, I’m not hearing you say you don’t like him! 

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Haven’t you been paying attention? I constantly say I don’t wanna be his friend in the chat??? Clearly, I don’t like him. Also, he literally JUST got out of a relationship. I’m not so much of an asshole that I’m going to immediately pounce on him, despite what you might (and probably do) think of me. Up until like three weeks ago I was still actively trying to expose him, so let’s reel in this whole discussion, because there’s no way for someone to switch gears THAT fast.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Idk, Weston, it seems to me like there’s a thin line between love and hate, and he sort of always did have a crush on you and you sort of always were obsessed with him, but what do I know? Anyway, Danny told me you’re going to the Far Frozen today? How did that go (assuming you don’t read this ‘til you get back)?

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** It was a lot of fun. I mean, an actual Yeti?! What does this mean about cryptids? Are all cryptids just ghosts? Also you’d like Frostbite. He keeps saying the same things as you and Jazz. About Danny and me, I mean. He called me “the great one’s lover” which was… weird. He also gave us a bunch of ancient texts for me to translate. They’re all written in some kind of language I can’t place, but I’m going to try to translate them. 

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** I know Frostbite and yep, that seems like something he’d do. So what’re you guys up to now? Danny’s ignoring my texts, Tucker’s playing DOOMED and quarantine is threatening to turn me into a parent-killer.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:I spy with my little eye...

**** Can Danny still get sick? Sorry, I know I’m completely derailing the conversation we had going on here, but Danny’s frequently going out to fight ghosts and COVID-19 is happening and he won’t answer my questions, he says he’ll remember to shower when he comes back in like…????? That’s not what I meant? I’m not worried about him getting me sick! I’m worried about him actually getting sick! Jazz says he’ll probably be fine but I’m not so sure.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** Calm Down Wes

**** I don’t know. He caught a cold pretty soon after he got his powers, and he seemed sick when he was getting his ice powers but that turned out not to be a real illness. He hasn’t been sick since and it’s been two years, so… Maybe? Maybe not. I’m sure he’ll be fine, though. He’s not coming into contact with people, just ghosts, and ghosts definitely can’t get it.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Calm Down Wes

**** He got sick when he got his ice core? … That’s chilling. (Save me I’ve been stuck with him in one house for two weeks the puns are taking over.)

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Calm Down Wes

**** You two deserve each other.

I actually mean that, btw. Glad to hear you two have finally wisened up and gotten together already. I mean, I know it hasn’t been that long since you two became friends but also you’ve been together 24/7 since this whole quarantine started and the dancing around each other bit was starting to get old. I told you I was right…

I also have to wonder, and I’m sorry to have to bring this up BUT TO BE FAIR I HAVEN’T KNOWN YOU THAT LONG!!!

What do you get out of a relationship with him? I mean, he’s not the most emotionally steady guy. As weird as it is, you’re a lot more rounded... when you’re not screaming about Phantom.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Calm Down Wes

**** Thanks? It’s weird to have someone call me “rounded”. Normally I get called either “weird” or “crazy”. Because of that compliment, I’ll try not to take the suspicion too personally.

To answer your question: Danny doesn’t think I’m crazy, he doesn’t make fun of me for liking conspiracy theories. He actually listens to me rant and doesn’t look bored. He offered to hunt bathroom gnomes with me the other day (I swear they’re real and THE FENTONS HAVE A BAD INFESTATION OF THEM!!!) and he wasn’t even making fun of me, he saw that I was worried and wanted to help me and even defended me to Jazz. He’s just really sweet and idk. We match in sarcasm. Nothing’s really changed between us. Our arguments just aren’t as biting, now. We’re not trying to hurt each other anymore.

Anyway, you’re looking out for him, and I respect that. 

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Calm Down Wes

**** Good enough answer. Sometimes I get worried, but I don’t actually think you’re that bad a guy now… But if you bring that up ever again, I will smack you. Don’t think I won’t break out of quarantine to do it!

Sorry it took me a couple of days to respond, my mom is driving me crazy!

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Calm Down Wes

**** Hey! I’m sorry to hear that :( You’ve mentioned her before. Do you two not get along?

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Calm Down Wes

**** Not really, no. She’s just this bubbly morning person and I’m… not. I don’t feel like we’ll ever truly understand each other. My grandma and I get along, though.

So how are things? Jazz sent me a really cute picture of you and Danny yesterday. It makes me miss Ami :(

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** Danny’s sick?

**** I think my question about whether Danny can get sick is being answered. He hasn’t been sneezing or coughing or anything, but he’s been acting strange and his voice seems deeper, almost. Not to mention he’s been super hot (as in his actual temperature, get your mind out of the gutter) all day. Normally he’s like my personal ice pack. I asked and he said he was feeling a little tired… 

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Huh, that’s weird. Danny shouldn’t be warm even when he’s sick. He has an ice core. If anything when he was actually sick the last time he felt colder than usual. He can get sort of warm when there’s something external warming him up but otherwise, I’m pretty sure he hasn’t felt warm since he got his ghost powers.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Yeah. It’s weird. He seems sort of fine again now, though. He’s just still warm.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Scratch that. He’s acting really weird. Not like himself. I’m thinking of going into the ghost zone tomorrow to see what I can find out about half ghosts getting sick. There wasn’t a lot in the scrolls I already have, other than Halfa’s shouldn’t be able to get sick at all… But most of these texts assume a halfa is created by a natural portal, so maybe it doesn’t apply? Maddie said she’s gonna run some tests if Danny keeps feeling so warm, but Danny’s insisting he’s fine.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Be careful! Don’t go into the ghost zone alone.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Duh. Jazz is coming, and we’re taking the specter speeder. I’m pretty sure Frostbite will have what we need, anyway. He seems to have an entire fucking library full of old books and scrolls.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Danny’s never going to let you go into the ghost zone by yourself, even if Jazz is coming, and he shouldn’t go if he’s sick… Let me know if you really plan on going. I’ll sneak out and distract him.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** You sure? Be careful, I don’t want you to get sick, too.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Have you looked out the window? How am I gonna get sick if there’s nobody outside to infect me?

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Ghost boy. If he’s actually sick he might infect you.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Wes. He hasn’t had so much as the sniffles in almost two years. I mean, that might be a coincidence… but my gut is telling me otherwise. I don’t think he’s sick.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** You don’t understand. The only other reason he could be this warm is if he has a really powerful heat core, but that is completely out of the question. But anyway. Who knows. Maybe he’ll be back to normal tomorrow? He seems mostly normal… Most of the time. He does keep acting a little weird, and sometimes he has this frown on his face like he doesn’t get out inside jokes, or anything I’m saying, really. He keeps saying it’s because he’s tired… Maybe quarantine is just getting to him. I really wanna believe that, because what if it’s something else? There aren’t that many Halfa’s created by an artificial portal to compare him to.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Yeah, maybe you’re right. I mean, he might be warm but that’s one thing. One’s a fluke, two’s a coincidence and three’s a pattern, right? Maybe I’m just saying that because I also wanna believe he’s fine. 

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Well… There are some other things. Whenever I flirt with him he usually flashes me the scary eyes, but he doesn’t do that anymore, or at all. He also ignored his ghost sense earlier. Well… I think it was his ghost sense, anyway. I’m getting really worried. I was thinking about evil clones but in that case… wouldn’t Dani be the one acting weird?

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** Okay, evil clones is going a bit far, Weston. 

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Danny’s sick?

**** I haven’t slept a wink all night. I kept thinking about something Danny said before we went to sleep. We’d been watching a horror movie so I was a little twitchy, and Danny said “Don’t worry, there’s nothing worse than me out there tonight” and that just… doesn’t seem like a Danny thing to say. At all. I can’t stop thinking about it. The look on his face when he said that was downright… sinister.

Maybe I’m reading into it. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better and failed like the idiot he is. I mean, he did make fun of me for being afraid of the ghost in another movie before… He just has a shitty sense of humor.

I’m telling myself all these things but something is wrong, Sam. I’m sorry to keep talking about him, but something is wrong. I can feel it.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** DON’T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LET DANNY READ THIS!!!

**** It’s really, really important that you don’t. I’ve been talking to Jazz. I know he’s still acting strange, and some things are just starting to match up for me. You’re right. Something feels wrong.

Does he look like he’s trying to really think of what to say before he starts talking? Does he startle when you touch him, then lean in like he’s never been touched in his life? Do his jokes seem forced? Does his affection seem practiced? DOES ANY OF THIS RING A BELL?

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:DON’T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LET DANNY READ THIS!!!

**** Yes! All of that! He’s been jumpy when I kiss him or hug him but then he returns it like it’s some kind of lifeline. He’s either not picking up on our inside jokes anymore or making ones that don’t really make sense. And when I flirt with him he does flirt back, but not in his usual way at all. It’s like he's reading lines off of a movie script.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:DON’T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LET DANNY READ THIS!!!

**** So about a year and a half ago Danny, Tucker and I accidentally got sent into the future. Tucker and I made it back earlier than Danny did and when Danny came back he seemed off. We hung out with him that afternoon and he was basically acting like I described. He seemed to calculate everything he said. One of us would put a hand on his shoulder or something and he’d jump and then sort of melt. His jokes were weird, like an adult trying to remember what teenagers sound like. Just… a lot of things were weird, is what I’m saying, but Tucker and I didn’t see it because we were too blind.

Turned out it wasn’t Danny at all, but a psycho future version of him. Jazz and I have been talking and she didn’t deal with him as much but she thinks it’s him, too.

Find an excuse to leave his side (I know you’ve been glued to it 24/7, don’t lie) and stay away from him. I’m sneaking out to come over there.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:DON’T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LET DANNY READ THIS!!!

**** Jesus. This is a lot. Alright.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** This is fine :)

**** Heyyyy. It’s been a few days. How are you? Are things good at home? Things are great here. It’s great to have Danny back. Mind if I freak out for a second? Kay, thanks.

So remember when I was texting Danny (Well… Dan, but he had Danny’s phone. You know what I mean) to keep him busy while we were looking for him? When he had Tucker and we thought at least if he was busy texting he couldn’t hurt him? I’m sure you do. I’m rambling. Anyway.

Uh. So I may or may not have told Dan, indirectly or maybe directly, that I love Danny (and it totally worked to distract Dan anyway! So I don’t see why I shouldn’t have told him that), and Danny may or may not have just been reading back all the texts Dan sent as him and found that and uh. Yeah. He asked me about it and so I said that yeah, I do love him, and then he just exclaimed “I’m gonna make soup! Do you want soup?!”

I mean, he doesn’t have to say it back! That’s fine! But I think I really stressed him out. Like, he seems like he’s stress cooking. Do you think I said it too soon? I mean, it hasn’t been THAT long. It’s just so easy to fall into domesticity when we’re basically living together and together all day every day and oh God I totally stressed him out. What have I done?

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** Calm down. I don’t think you said it too soon. There are people who say they love each other after a day. Pretty sure Dash was throwing around the L-word after a week when he and Danny were dating, though looking back that was a lot less serious. Danny’s just Danny. He has trouble even so much as liking himself, sometimes. Of course someone loving him is going to freak him out a little, and he might actually be having some trouble believing it, but I’m pretty sure he loves you too, if the way he talks about you is any indication.

Everything’s fine here. Mom’s still super mad at me for sneaking out, but what else is new? And I’m fine. Are you? Let me know how things go.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** We still haven’t talked about it. It’s been fifteen minutes! I don’t see what’s so hard to believe about someone loving him, anyway. It must be that he just doesn’t love me. WHICH IS FINE!

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** So there’s this guy, and he has parents (duh), and they are ghost hunters. These parents always kind of forget their kids because of their job! And he doesn’t blame them for it, because he’s a good kid who loves his parents.

Then this guy gets powers, and they’re GHOST powers! And he names his ghost side Phantom, but he doesn’t tell his parents what happened. Now his parents are always talking about his ghost side. It’s Phantom this, Phantom that. They’re acknowledging him, finally, but not positively, because they want to “rip him apart, molecule by molecule”. And other people are starting to notice Phantom in a more positive light, but it’s never just the kid they notice.

I don’t know if I’m making any sense here. What I’m trying to say is Danny’s struggled with his self-worth for a long time. He seems to think Phantom is more important than Fenton. I don’t know if you’ve noticed. I mean, he’s told his parents about his ghost powers now but I think the damage has sort of been done.

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** Yeah… I might have noticed something like that… I don’t know what to say, now. You’ve made me sad.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** Well, you should know he’s been doing a lot better with all of this since you guys became friends. I think that in his mind you might be the first person to actively choose Fenton over Phantom… Actually, he’s told me as much, though maybe not in those words. I mean his parents accepted him, but they’re always running tests, Tucker and I were already his friends so it wasn’t a ‘choice’ so much, and Jazz. I don’t know. She’s always been there for him but they did argue a lot more about dumb stuff before she found out about his powers. You’re the first one to actively throw your dislike for Phantom out the window because you were starting to get along with him as Fenton. There was Valerie, but she chose hating Phantom over dating Fenton before that, so I don’t think it counts? I dunno. I can’t look inside Danny’s head.

He tells me a lot but not everything.

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** Ugh, I feel like all we talk about is Danny. I’m really sorry. I’m gonna gush anyway, though.

I mean, there’s so much more about him than just his ghost powers. Sure, Phantom is part of him and that should be acknowledged, but that’s not all there is to him at all. He likes space, and video games, and making people laugh, and he writes in cursive. He wants to be an astronaut and he loves horror movies and I really, really don’t get why he’d think so bad of himself… He’s really important, and he should know that.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

Maybe tell him all of that, instead of freaking out at me about your failure to convey your feelings properly LMAO.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:This is fine :)

**** You… might have a point.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** Something else entirely

Hey, this is kinda weird. I just wanted to know if you’re okay? I mean, I noticed Danny freaking out in the chat last night and he also texted me, but he seems fine now, and it got me thinking…

Are YOU okay? Because you’re the one who was alone with Dan… a whole fucking lot. Cuddling him, probably kissing him… I don’t even wanna know and I’m sure you don’t want me to bring it up. Let me know if you need to talk. I’ll be here.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Something else entirely

**** That’s… really sweet? Thanks? I did have a moment earlier. Danny helped me through it. I don’t cry a lot but fuck. I think I’m okay now, though. It’s weird because it was Danny but it wasn’t? It’s not every day you find out the boyfriend you’ve been making out with is actually a 25-year-old version of him (And, I mean, EW). I dunno. I’m glad Danny was there when it hit me. He really helped me. I can’t even explain it. He was just there. I’ve never really had that before.

But don’t worry. It’s not like anything more than kissing happened anyway. It’s gonna take me (and Danny too) a minute to heal, probably… but I think we’ll be okay? I’ll be okay, at least.

God, all of this is so shady when you really think about it. Let’s talk about something else.

You know how I was freaking out last night? Danny told me he loved me, too. I was falling asleep and I thought I dreamt it at first but I didn’t, so…

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Something else entirely

I understand that you don’t wanna talk about it. If you ever do and you don’t know who to go to, know that I’m here.

Anyway, my mom’s been whining at me to help her cook. Talk to ya later, Weston.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

Hey, sorry to just drop in after a few days of radio silence and put some shit on you, but I’m dropping in and putting some shit on you. I don’t know if we’re even at a point in our friendship(??) where we can do that but Danny’s not replying to my texts right now, Tucker is an idiot and emailing is a great way to put your thoughts down, actually, so.

Ami’s really mad at me. I told Danny something she told me in confidence and she found out and she’s MAD. And I know I shouldn’t have blabbed because a girlfriend should be able to keep secrets, right? But I couldn’t stop thinking about it and Danny’s my best friend and idk.

And man. Ami can hold a grudge. She won’t talk to me. At all.

I personally don’t think it was that big of a deal. I mean, I get that you’re not supposed to tell people’s secrets (trust me, I get that) but this was like a not-very-clearly a secret thing and she didn’t tell me it was a secret in the first place? I respect that she’s upset about it though and I tried to apologize… At this point I’m just upset that she won’t talk to me at all. Not even to yell at me.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

**** Hi. Of course you can rant to me! You have every right to be frustrated and upset. Even if you did something terrible, if she’s mad at you and hasn’t broken up with you she can’t just ghost you (lol). When you have a relationship you need to be able to talk about things. If you can’t talk about something, then there comes a point where you gotta either decide to break it off or move on.

I’ve never really had a serious relationship before and I’m really lucky me and Danny haven’t fought yet, so I don’t really know what to say here. Just… Keep trying to talk to her? But if she keeps not responding: you don’t deserve that from anyone. You should be able to talk, even if it’s just to fight.

Take care of yourself, Manson.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

LOL, of course you and Danny haven’t fought yet when you’ve got Jazz in the house to jump in whenever something about the other slightly annoys you. I’m not bitter or anything…

You’re right. Ami and I should really be able to talk, and she clearly isn’t… but I don’t just wanna break up with her. I like her too much. So now I don’t know what to do.

Danny said he had a date planned? How’d it go?

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

**** It actually went really well! He’s an awkward and nervous dork, but it was actually really fun. We can’t exactly go out-out but he set up this little area in the OPS center for us to eat dinner in and it was nice! I also just realized I say “actually” a lot. Man, I’m an ass.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

Nah, you’re not an ass. You just talk like one :P

Ami and I made up, thank God. She’s just sort of over it. I hope this doesn’t happen again...

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

**** Oh, whatever. Talk like an ass, am an ass, who cares? :P

I’m glad you and Ami made up! I hope so, too. If it does, tell me, we can figure it out together?

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE:Relationships uhhhh? McSuck.

Thanks. So uh. Last night at school was fun! Didn’t realize Poindexter was actually (lol “actually”) a great person to hang out with. And Danny… he seems really happy. I haven’t been able to see him face-to-face a lot, so the change seems very sudden, but he has actually seemed better over text as well…

I’m really glad you have each other, is what I’m trying to say. My initial distrust of you was definitely wrong. Tucker seems to like you too, though he’s too “straight” to say it. (Can you please agree with me that he’s at the very least Bi?) And Ember… since when are we hanging out with so many ghosts? What happened? It’s this chat, I’m telling you. It’s creating friendships that would never have happened otherwise. I still think Danny’s going to accidentally reveal himself at some point, though. He’s way too loose-lipped, and with all the ghosts around and the constant “Apple juice!” that might as well be his new “I’m going ghost!”...

I dunno. But Whatever. This is my long-winded way of saying it’s not all bad.

****

** To: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** :)

**** You can just say you’re glad we’re friends. I won’t take away your cool card.

****

** To: ** Wes Weston < wesley.w@amityparkmail.com  >

** From: ** Sam Manson < sammanson@amityparkmail.com  >

** Subject: ** RE::)

Oh, shut up.


End file.
